A Royal Welcome
A Royal Welcome is the 24th episode from Season 5 of Barney & Friends. Plot Barney receives a letter from his friend Old King Cole that says that he is coming to visit their tree house. Barney suggests that they make him feel right at home. So, Barney and the kids set out to decorate their tree house to look more like a castle. When Old King Cole arrives he is so impressed by the gang's preparations that he bursts into one of the greatest dance numbers ever performed by one of Barney's guests. Cast *Barney *Hannah *Chip *Ashley *Robert *Scooter McNutty *Miss Etta Kette *Stella the Storyteller *Booker T. Bookworm *Old King Cole Songs #Barney Theme Song #Rig a Jig, Jig #Castles So High #Lavender's Blue #Wave the Flags #The Barney Bag #London Bridge #Old King Cole #I Love You Trivia *Dewayne Hambrick﻿ reprises his role as Old King Cole in this episode. He previously appeared in Barney's Big Surprise, and he would later appear in Can You Sing That Song? in 2005. *This is the eleventh time something happens to the Barney doll before coming to life. It was when Scooter dropped the Barney doll into his hole, then threw the Barney doll out. *This group (Robert, Chip, Hannah and Ashley) also appeared in "Let's Eat." *Because this is Old King Cole's only appearance on the TV series. *Hannah wear the same clothes from I Love To Fly My Kite and Nick is Little. And a long hair. *Chip wear the same shirt from Colors All Around. And beige shorts and the same clothes from Are You My Neighbor? and What Does Blue Want to Build?. And a short hair. *Ashley wear the same shirt and vest from Circle Of Friends. And beige skirt. And a hairstyle. *Robert wear the same brown shirt and black shorts. And a short hair. *The Season 5 Barney doll is the same from "We're Going on a Train Station". *The Barney voice used in this episode was also heard in "Fun With Feet". *The musical arrangments used in this episode was also heard in "Super Scrambler!". (Complete Episode) Part 1 to 2 for Aired in 2002 Finally in January 2019! (2000 Version) Part 1 to 31 Coming Be Still Later on YouTube Clip from A Royal Welcome! # Barney Theme Song (Camp WannaRunaRound (home video)'s version) (Clip from A Royal Welcome! and Audio from Camp WannaRunaRound (home video)) # Bye everyone! Quick! (Clip from A Royal Welcome! and Audio from Going Places!) # Sounds! (Clip from A Royal Welcome! and Audio from Hoo's in the Forest?) # Hannah says "Thanks!". (Clip from A Royal Welcome! and Audio from Down on Barney's Farm) # Barney Rig-a-Jig-Jig (1999 Version) (Clip from A Royal Welcome! and Audio from Walk Around The Block with Barney!) # Look out below for Barney!!!!!!!!!!!! (Clip from A Royal Welcome! and Audio from May I Help You? and Who's Your Neighbor?) # Barney comes to life (Who's Your Neighbor?) (Clip from A Royal Welcome! and Audio from Who's Your Neighbor?) # Thanks For The scooter for lift (Clip from A Royal Welcome! and Audio from Waiting For Santa and Barney Goes To School) # Barney Castles So High (Barney's Musical Castle!'s version) (Clip From A Royal Welcome! and Audio from Barney’s Musical Castle!) # In the school library find books about castles! (Clip and audio from A Royal Welcome and Audio from When I Grow Up...) # Hi Booker T. Bookworm (It’s Raining, It’s Pouring...) (Clip From A Royal Welcome! and Audio from It’s Raining, It’s Pouring...) # Books about Castles!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Clip from A Royal Welcome! and Audio from Let’s Go For A Ride!) # Leave The Library!!! (Clip and audio from A Royal Welcome! and Audio from Sweeter Than Candy! and Barney’s First Adventures) # Scooter fell off!!!! (Clip from A Royal Welcome! and Audio from It’s Home To Me!) # Dress Up For Our castles! (Clip from A Royal Welcome! and Audio from On Again, Off Again) # Barney Lavender's Blue (1995 version) (Clip from A Royal Welcome! and Audio from Barney's Sleepytime Songs) # Visit!!!!!! (Clip from A Royal Welcome! and Audio from Gandpa’s Visit) # Miss Etta & Scooter KINGS (Clip from A Royal Welcome! and Audio from Hidden Treasures!) # Kings is neat! (Clip from A Royal Welcome! and Audio from Squares, Squares Everywhere!) # Barney Waves the Flags (2002 version) (Clip from A Royal Welcome! and Audio from All Aboard!) # HMM!! (Clip from A Royal Welcome! and Audio from A Day At The Park with Barney!) # Barney The Barney Bag (1993 version) (Clip from A Royal Welcome! and Audio from Falling for Autumn!) # Let’s Make Our Own Crowns!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Clip From A Royal Welcome! and Audio from On Again, Off Again) # Crowns great! (Clip from A Royal Welcome! and Audio from Good Job! and It’s Home To Me) (2 more complete episodes) (Until... Ship, Ahoy! Long Credits & I Can Do That! Credits) # Boats In the water!! (Clip from A Royal Welcome! and Audio from Boats) # Barney London Bridge (2000 version) (Clip from A Royal Welcome! and Audio from Barney’s Rhyme Time Rhythm / A “Little” Mother Goose) # Miss Etta & Scooter All KING!!! (Clip from A Royal Welcome! and Audio from Let’s Build Together!) # Scooter is fall and LOOK OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Clip from A Royal Welcome! and Audio from Splish! Splash!) # The Scooter funny (Clip from A Royal Welcome! and Audio from Once Upon A Fairy Tale) # YIKES Laugh!! (Clip from A Royal Welcome! and Audio from Fun & Games) # The King! & arrive (Clip and audio from A Royal Welcome! and Audio from Once Upon A Fairy Tale! and Numbers! Numbers!) # Barney Old King Cole (2003 version) (Clip From A Royal Welcome! and Audio from Dance with Me!) # Amazing!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Clip from A Royal Welcome! and Audio from A Game for Everyone!) # Old King Cole leave!! (Clip and audio from A Royal Welcome! and Audio from Room for Everyone!) # Back treehouse and castles (Clip from A Royal Welcome! and Audio from You Are Special!) # Barney I love you (All Mixed Up's version) (Clip from A Royal Welcome! and Audio from All Mixed Up! and Squares, Squares Everywhere!) # Reading Your castles!! (Clip from A Royal Welcome! and Audio from China) # Hannah says “Weell Be Better Be Going!” (Clip From A Royal Welcome! and Audio from This Way In! This Way Out!) # We Had A great day! & leave!!! (Clip from A Royal Welcome! and Audio from Three Lines, Three Corners! and Squares, Squares Everywhere!) # Hey everybody! It's time to Barney Says! (Twice Is Nice!'s version) (Clip from A Royal Welcome! and Audio from Twice Is Nice!) # Barney comes to play (An Adventure in Make-Believe) (Clip from A Royal Welcome! and Audio from An Adventure In Make-Believe # Barney Says Segment (A Royal Welcome) (Same As Easy, Breezy Day!) # And remember, I Love You! (Come Blow Your Horn!'s version) (Clip from A Royal Welcome! and Audioo from Come Blow Your Horn!) # Barney End Credits (First Day of School!'s version) (Clip from A Royal Welcome! and Audio from First Day of School) Audio from A Royal Welcome! # Barney Theme Song (A Royal Welcome!'s version) (Clip from Shopping for a Surprise! and Audio from A Royal Welcome!) # Drive a Bus! (Clip from Going Places! and Audio from A Royal Welcome!) # It's a sounds like a Train!!!!!!! (Clip from Hoo's in the Forest? and Audio from A Royal Welcome!) # Tina says "Thanks". (Clip from Down on Barney's Farm and Audio from A Royal Welcome!) # Barney Rig-a-Jig-Jig (1998 version) (Clip from I Can Do That! and Audio from A Royal Welcome!) # Baby Bop cought a fish in the playground! (Clip from May I Help You? and Audio from A Royal Welcome!) # Barney comes to life (A Royal Welcome!) (Clip from All Mixed Up! and Audio from A Royal Welcome!) # Big Triangle on the top on Barney's hat get off! (Clip from A Little Big Day! and Audio from A Royal Welcome!) # Barney Castles So High (1998 Version) (Clip from Bunches of Boxes! and Audio from A Royal Welcome!) # Let's start the Band! (Clip and audio from Hearing and Audio from A Royal Welcome!) # Hi Ayira (A Royal Welcome!) (Clip from The Good Egg: Kenya and Audio from A Royal Welcome!) # Book about Circus!!!!!!! (Clip from Barney's Super Singing Circus and Audio from A Royal Welcome!) # Ayira, BJ and Riff leave in Kenya! (Clip and audio from The Good Egg: Kenya and Audio from A Royal Welcome! and Round and Round We Go) # Mr. Brantley leaving from Ice cream!!!!!!!!! (Clip and audio from It's Hot! It's Cold! and Audio from A Royal Welcome!) # Barney is jumping than fall down! (Clip and audio from Three Wishes! and Audio from Barney's Great Adventure and A Royal Welcome!) # Let's dress is a Castles clothes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Clip from Stop, Look and Be Safe! and Audio from A Royal Welcome!) # Barney Lavender's Blue (1998 version) (Clip from Barney's Sleepytime Songs and Audio from A Royal Welcome!) # Neighboorhod comes to visit (Clip and audio from Here Comes The Firetruck! (episode) and Audio from A Royal Welcome!) #Miss Etta & Scooter glasses and horn (Clip from Barney’s Band! and Audio from A Royal Welcome!) #I think the bike is complete (Clip from Round and Round We Go and Audio from A Royal Welcome!) #Barney Waves the Flags (1998 version) (Clip from All Aboard! and Audio from A Royal Welcome!) #Hmm!!!! (Clip from A Day At The Park with Barney! and Audio from A Royal Welcome!) #Barney The Barney Bag (A Royal Welcome!’s version) (Clip from Camera Safari (episode) (Screener Version) And Audio From A Royal Welcome!) #Barney The Barney Bag (A Royal Welcome!'s version) (Clip from Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends! and Audio From A Royal Welcome!) #Let’s Make Our Own Smiling Mask (Clip From You’ve Got To Have Art and Audio from A Royal Welcome!) #Nice Crowns (Clip from Barney’s Musical Castle and Audio from A Royal Welcome! and Sweet As Honey) #Boats To sail (Clip from Boats and Audio from A Royal Welcome!) #Barney London Bridge (Season 5 version) (Clip from Up, Down and Around! and Audio from A Royal Welcome!) #Miss Etta & Scooter learn about Growing Up (Clip from You Can Do It! (episode) and Audio from A Royal Welcome!) #Look Out!!!!!!!!!! (Clip and Audio from Dino Danci ‘ Tunes and Audio From A Royal Welcome!) #Huh The Egg (Clip and audio from Barney’s Great Adventure and Audio from A Royal Welcome!) #YIKES (Clip from Barney’s Talent Show and Audio from A Royal Welcome!) #Hi Myra (A Royal Welcome!) (Clip from A Game for Everyone! and Audio from A Royal Welcome!) #Hi Rabbit (A Royal Welcome!) (Clip from Peter Rabbit and Audio from A Royal Welcome!) #Barney Old King Cole (1998 version) (Clip From Let’s Help Mother Goose! and Audio From A Royal Welcome!) #Amazing (Clip from The Land of Make-Believe (Video!) and Audio from A Royal Welcome!) #Derek time to leave to the moon! (Clip and audio from Grownups for a Day! and Audio from A Royal Welcome!) #Let’s head back (Clip from Home Sweet Earth and Audio from A Royal Welcome!) #Barney & Friends I love you (A Royal Welcome's version) (Clip from Barney Goes To School (1996) and Audio from A Royal Welcome!, Let’s Go On Vanaction! & Hidden Treasures!) #Let’s Read About Manners (Clip from Barney’s Best Manners: Your Invation For Fun! and Audio from A Royal Welcome!) # All memories! Friends! (Clip from Making A Move! (2005) and Audio from A Royal Welcome!) # Baby Bop says "Thanks!" & Leaving! (Clip from Snack Time! and Audio from A Royal Welcome! and A Splash, Party Please!) # Barney says "Concert Must Fun Dinosaur Ever Had! But His Time Us to Go Now!". (Clip from Barney in Concert and Audio from Walk Around the Block with Barney, A Royal Welcome! and A Sunny, Snowy Day!) # Time to leave for plate mates for Robert!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Clip and audio from Let's Eat! and Audio from On The Move, A Royal Welcome!, Imagination Island and It's Hot! It's Cold!) # Barney I love you (Season 1 version 1) (Clip from A World Of Music and Audio from We've Got Shoes (episode) and A Royal Welcome!) # Hey everybody! It's time for Barney Says! (A Royal Welcome!'s version) (Clip from A New Friend and Audio from A Royal Welcome!) # Barney comes to play (A Royal Welcome!) (Clip from The Queen of Make-Believe and Audio from A Royal Welcome!) # Barney Says Segment (A Royal Welcome) (Same As Easy, Breezy Day!) # And remember, I Love You! (A Royal Welcome!'s version) (Clip from My Favorite Things! and Audio from A Royal Welcome!) # Barney End Credits (A Royal Welcome!'s version) (Clip from First Day of School and Audio from A Royal Welcome!) Category:Barney & Friends Generation Category:Barney & Friends Second Generation